Ash and Diantha
by WitChan
Summary: Sometime after Ash's journey ends, he, and Pikachu, walks inside a coffee shop where he meets Diantha. Things get interesting between the two as the story advances.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

In Kalos, a boy named Ash is walking around Lumiose City, looking left and right as he enjoys the scenery, drinking a bottle of soda he purchased a few minutes ago, which costs $1.99. Pikachu, his best friend since day one, was on his shoulder.

He, his Pikachu, and his friends, Serena, his childhood friend, Clemont, a Gym Leader, and Bonnie, Clemont's sister, finished their journey a week ago. Alexa, one of Ash's older friends, asks him if he want her to take him home, and Ash says no. He decides to stay here for a couple of months before returning to Kanto, his home region.

He and Pikachu lives with Clemont and Bonnie inside their Gym. Serena sometimes come over to play with her friends. Everyday, they have fun in the gym, watching horror films while eating popcorn, telling ghost stories, having mini-parties, and many more.

Finally emptying the bottle, Ash throws it in a trashcan nearby, heading to a coffee shop called Cafe Classe.

"Better get some damn coffee. I haven't drank any in a while," Ash said.

Recognizing a familiar face inside the shop, he smiles, walking towards her as the person smiles too. Her name is Diantha, a famous movie actress. Ash and co. (his friends) met Diantha during the middle of their journey.

"Hi, Ash. Come join me," Diantha said. She's wearing an odd-looking butterfly-ish outfit that most people, including Ash, find it weird.

"Okay," Ash said, joining Diantha.

"Want some?" Diantha asked, holding the cup of coffee.

"Sure," Ash replied, taking the cup of coffee from Diantha. "What kind is it?"

"Chai Latte," Diantha replied.

"Oh, good. Chai Latte's one of my favorite," Ash said.

"Oh, really?" Diantha said.

"Mmm-hmm," Ash said, drinking the coffee.

"Ah. How's it been, by the way?"

Ending his drinking, Ash replies, "Good. How about you?"

"I'm doing good myself," Diantha replied. "What about your friends?"

"Same."

"Huh. Say, would you mind talking a walk with me, while we talk some more?"

"Sure, Diantha," Ash replied.

"You can finish the rest of the coffee if you want," Diantha said.

"K," Ash said.

After drinking the rest of the coffee, Ash gets up. Then, he leaves the coffee shop as Diantha follows him.

"Let's walk around in this beautiful city," Diantha suggested.

"I won't mind doing that all day," Ash said.

"So, have you visit other cities like Lumiose City?" Diantha asked.

"Of course I have, Diantha. I've visited Saffron City in Kanto, Goldenrod City in Johto, Rustburo City in Hoenn, Hearthome City in Sinnoh, and Castelia City in Unova, cities with beautiful scenery."

"I see," Diantha said. Then, she looks at various people smiling while walking past her, Ash, and Pikachu. "The people here sure look happy, huh?"

"Yep. Being happy makes this world better."

"True," Diantha said. She moves closer to Ash, touching Ash's back with her arm, blushing as she looks at him with that cute smile of hers.

Looking at Diantha, Ash asks, "What are you doing, Diantha?"

Moving away from Ash, Diantha replies, "Sorry about that, Ash. It's just that I feel lonely and I need someone to talk to, that's all."

"It's okay," Ash said.

From the sky, rain drips out of the sky, making people run.

"Oh, come on! Those frauds, the weather crew, told people early this morning that it won't rain all day and night! Ugh... Let's go to my friend's Gym," Ash said.

"Some are willing to lie, just to get attention and the fun of it," Diantha said, heading to Clemont's Gym with Ash and Pikachu.

"It's sick for crying out loud. What if someone's stuff gets ruined or if one is missing an important phone call, huh? The weather crew should get fired immediately," Ash ranted.

"And I agree. You should know this, Ash. While I was in my early twenties, I've heard that some guy named Frank murdered the weather crew for lying to people, claiming that it won't rain. And according to the police, Frank got a phone call from a few kidnappers, then he missed his chance knowing where they're holding his wife hostage after it started raining. After twenty minutes of trying to borrow someone else's cellphone, he called the kidnappers and they told him that it's too late to save his wife. That's how it happened," Diantha said. The three finally make it to the Gym, going inside it.

"It's their own damn fault for lying. That's what happen to people when they lie to others," Ash said.

"And here's what happened next. Frank was found NOT GUILTY of murder. As a bonus, he sued the shit out of the weather company, almost putting them out of business, and the police arrested the ones that kidnapped and killed his wife. Oh, and the reason his wife got kidnapped is because the kidnappers lost a HUGE bet by Frank," Diantha said.

"Damn, man. I bet he's living large or someone like that," Ash said.

"From what I've heard, he is," Diantha said.

"Ah. So, you got anything else crazy you want to share?"

"Sadly, no," Diantha replied.

"Welcome back, guys," Clemont said as he and Bonnie walk inside the main room. They just finished playing one of their favorite video games, New Super Mario Bros 2, in their room.

"Hi, Diantha," Bonnie said.

"Hi," Diantha said.

"Why are you guys wet?" Clemont asked.

"It's raining outside," Ash replied.

"You guys got any clothes I can wear?" Diantha asked.

"I'm afraid not," Clemont replied. "But... you can wear my dad's clothes, if you don't mind that is."

"No, I stay in the bathroom until the clothes dry off," Diantha said.

"Alright, then," Clemont said.

Minutes later, Ash rushes out of Clemont and Bonnie's room, heading straight to the bathroom to take a piss. The clothes he's wearing aren't the same size as his.

After reaching the bathroom door, he opens it, then he gasps, blushing as he turns around to avoid seeing a naked Diantha again.

"Sorry, Diantha!" Ash apologized.

"It's okay, Ash. I'll go behind the bathtub curtains while you do your business," Diantha said.

As Diantha steps in the tub to lay on it, Ash walks inside the bathroom, using his foot to close to door. Then, he heads over to the toilet, pulling his pants and underwear down to expose his privates. Taking a look, Diantha touches her lips with her hands, smiling.

"Oh my," Diantha thought. She never thought Ash would have a big cock around his age.

Diantha developed a crush on Ash when they first met, hence that she asked him if he want to drink her coffee and put her arm on his back earlier today. He's the only person she loves. Every time another male asked her out on a date, she said no, and it's because of Ash, her crush.

She never told anyone about her infatuation over Ash except for Korrina, a Gym Leader in Shalour, also a friend of hers she can trust. Sometimes she mentions Ash's name in front of people when she thinks about him, leading them to ask her why she mentions his name and she never responds.

"Damn it, I need to make a move!" Diantha thought. Then, she gets out of the tub, pressing her body behind Ash's as she grabs his cock, pleasuring it as she and Ash blush. Ash's peeing ends.

"Diantha!" Ash said.

"God, your cock feels so warm!" Diantha said, jerking Ashs' member like crazy.

"Diantha, stop!" Ash protested, but Diantha refused.

Grabbing Ash's balls, Diantha squeezes them, closing her eyes. Ash tries to escape, but Diantha's too strong. Suddenly, Ash gives up, letting Diantha do her thing.

"Oh, Diantha! Don't stop! Please don't stop until I cum!" Ash said. First, he hates this, now he loves it.

"That's what I like to hear, baby!" Diantha said.

More seconds pass as Ash's cock ejaculates; his sperm hits the toilet water as Diantha stops pleasuring Ash. Then, she turns Ash around, facing him.

"I love you, Ash. You're everything to me," Diantha said.

"I love you too... Diantha..." Ash panted. This is the first time that a girl tells Ash that she loves him.

"After it stops raining, let's go to my place and have sex all day and night," Diantha suggested.

"Best idea ever," Ash accepted, touching Diantha's ass. "Before we get out of here, let's make out."

"A kiss sounds good," Diantha said

With that said, Diantha moves her face towards Ash's, touching her lips with his as she moves her tongue between his lips, guiding it towards Ash's for a french-kiss, placing her hands on Ash's cheek as the two moan, then they close their eyes together as they swirl their tongues fast. This is the new beginning for their romantic relationship.

The End


End file.
